


It Was A Tuesday That I Met Dean Winchester

by SoCanonItHurts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Violence, M/M, Nerd Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCanonItHurts/pseuds/SoCanonItHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is the new kid in school and he's already found his Honors Physics crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Tuesday That I Met Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is gonna just be the one shot or if I'll add chapters and make it a thing but I had to write it, it wouldn't leave me alone so here! Comment if you want more :) I take requests as well. Enjoy!

It was a Tuesday that I met Dean Winchester. He was cocky, arrogant, so damn sure of himself that him sitting next to me in Physics, Honors Physics, that is, completely baffled me. I asked myself, what the hell is this kid doing in here? I figured originally that his schedule got messed up and he didn’t feel like fixing it, might as well flunk anyway right? That’s how dumb he seemed to me. Dumb but attractive. He sat next to me so most the time I found myself staring instead of taking notes like usual. Yeah, I was the new kid so it would have been more appropriate for him to stare but I couldn’t help myself. Dean Winchester was gorgeous. He had green eyes and a nice nose, a small lazy hump on the bridge and speckled all over his cheeks were light freckles. He surprised me on the same day I met him, raising his hand and answering physics questions as if they were asking football trivia. It was astonishing! The class was small, and he seemed almost embarrassed every time he answered a question. It made me wonder if any of his ‘cool’ friends knew that he was in here, or if they all assumed he was in a lower level. 

 

Wednesday, he had to do a presentation. All I could do was sit there and listen to his voice and hope I didn’t die and go to Heaven right then and there. His presentation was flawless, like a genius. His voice was the only thing that kept my face from hurting so bad. I had a bruise on my jaw that ached like a bitch. But his voice distracted me enough that I didn’t mind it much.

 

On Thursday, I tried to actually take notes, but his freckles liked to distract me. They tempted me to count them and every time he would smile or make any movement I would have to start again. I got half the notes that day and sat myself at the far end of his table at lunch so I could watch him some more. If I looked close enough, I could tell that most of his smiles to his friends were faked. This wasn’t where he wanted to be, but I could see that glimmer of insecurity, the need to be adored like that. Hell, I was a bundle of insecurities myself. I had darker brown hair than he did and the only good feature I had was my eyes, which were covered by thick glasses I was medically forced to wear. They were cheap, can’t afford good ones and definitely can’t afford contacts. I didn’t have a good razor so I didn’t like shaving too often so I grew a little stubble, not even that much. I was always a late bloomer. I had always been in advanced classes as well, and if I were honest I shouldn’t be a senior. I really should be a junior but my brains got me ahead a grade. At the end of lunch on Thursday, Dean Winchester slipped a note in my pocket.

 

Friday usually was my favorite day. I could go home and read or study but that day I was nervous. Fucking Dean Winchester was the reason. ‘Meet me at the café on 5th Avenue after school tomorrow.’ Did he know I was staring? Did he catch me counting his freckles? I was even more nervous when he didn’t show up to physics. He was going to murder me, that had to be it right? He was going to kill me for being a nerdy fag who had a crush on him. I hurried out when the school day ended, ready to face my demise in some back alleyway, but when I reached the café Dean wasn’t there. I waited 20 minutes before he showed up and he seemed out of breath. He hadn’t been at school so what in the world made him breathe so hard? Then, he saw me, and he fucking smiled at me. My heart literally stopped, I couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t seem to notice and came walking over to me anyway. 

“Hey, Cas.”

His voice was like honey. He knew my name, well part of it at least, and he just sat down across from me. He had been blushing, something I thought was impossible at the time. “So you gonna say something or are you just going to sit there and be adorable?”

I nearly spit out my coffee but I choked it down and finally managed to speak, “S-sorry. I just didn’t expect this at all. I mean I’m just some..some…”

“Nerd? Yeah, me too Cas. I just tastefully hide it.” Dean smirked at me then and I swear my face lit up like a red neon sign. 

“S-so you like me? That’s what it seemed like in your n-note and I like you back I mean your freckles are cute and your eyes are…don’t get me started on your mouth and I just---“  
Dean was laughing then, loud and beautiful. 

“Yeah, Cas, I like you too. You’re fucking adorable when you’re flustered. You’ve got good qualities too ya know. You’re eyes are beautiful, a kind of blue I didn’t even know existed and using your words, don’t even get me started on your lips, and your amazing sex hair that you have going on.” I just sat there in silence; I couldn’t believe what he was saying. 

“S-sex hair?” He didn’t answer my question, just smiled and kept looking at me. So I started again by clearing my throat, “You have a good personality too. You’re smart and you try to hide your emotions by being a sarcastic bastard but I can see you. The real you under all that macho…”

He seemed caught a bit offguard but once again he just smiled, this one a bit sadder in origin. “You see all that huh? Well I see you too. You’re smart but I’ve caught you doodle me into your notes and you’re pretty good. Even if they are just doodles. Also, the way you can read while eating lunch tells me you love a good story too much to put it down. You’re not all glasses and smarts. I can see the bits of artsy fartsy shit in you.” I was ready to smile, to laugh even, but he continued, “Don’t think I don’t see your pain either. You had a bruise on your jaw on Wednesday, it’s almost gone now though. What happened? I was wondering…”

Now that was a subject I didn’t want to talk about. It was sensitive, painful, too painful to talk about. I looked down into my coffee, feeling a bit ashamed. I should have put more make up over it. 

“Cas? Please tell me. You know as well as I do that we have one of those, instant connections. I’m concerned about you. If one of the fuckers from school did it just tell me a name and I’ll break his damn face.” I smiled at that, at how Dean was so protective. It was nice to have someone care so much. I decided a little bit of the story would be enough for now, nothing too painful. 

“Okay Dean, if that is what you wish. It wasn’t another person at school. It was my father, he uh, ever since he found out I was gay he hasn’t really looked at me the same since. My mother didn’t mind, said she still loved me, but dad…and my older brother didn’t understand. The other day was the first time he ever took it out physically.” I stopped there, not able to swallow very well. I hadn’t known that it was still so painful to me, usually things didn’t phase me, or at least I didn’t let them show.

“Your father did that to you?” Dean sounded concerned with anger bubbling underneath. I was sure he’d break my dad’s fist if I’d let him. “Fucker, what right does he have to judge you? When my dad found out he wasn’t happy but he came around. He said that my mom would have loved me anyway so he would too. My little brother Sammy didn’t mind either. But he’s still in Junior high so he didn’t really understand what happened. Or maybe he did, hell that kid is smart for his age.” 

“My father isn’t the understanding type. He’s a lawyer and he doesn’t compromise.” I smiled softly, not wanting to concern Dean any further. It wasn’t his problem to deal with, it was mine. “So, Dean Winchester, is this a date?”

Dean laughed, green eyes bright with happiness as if the previous conversation had never happened. I would have asked about his mother, how he spoke of her in past tense, but I felt that was a talk for another time. “No, not a date. Just a…get to know you meet up. Are you asking for a date? How does next Friday sound? We could go see a movie.”

“That sounds…really nice. Next Friday sounds like a good plan to me.” I was grinning like a fool, like a totally love sick puppy. But Dean was too. It was like some girly movie, love at first sight is what they call it right? I don’t know, but I knew on Tuesday that my life would never be the same again.


End file.
